The Laplace force is also known as the Lorentz force.
Devices for measuring magnetic fields with Laplace force can be used to measure a component of the earth's magnetic field or a component of a magnetic field generated by an electrical conductor or another magnetic field source.
The term “component of the magnetic field” designates the amplitude of the orthogonal projection of the magnetic field on a measurement axis of the measuring device.
Prior-art measurement devices comprise:                a substrate extending essentially in a plane called the “plane of the substrate”,        a first rigid frame extending essentially in a plane called the “plane of the first frame” and suspended above the substrate, this first frame being movable relative to the substrate in rotation about a first rotation axis parallel to the plane of the substrate,        an electrical conductor fixed, with no degree of freedom, to the first rigid frame, this conductor being wound about a winding axis perpendicular to the plane of the first frame,        at least one first hinge mechanically connecting the rigid frame to the substrate, and        at least one first strain sensor or strain gauge sensor capable of measuring a physical quantity representing the amplitude of the angular displacement of the first rigid frame about its rotation axis.        
For example, such a measuring device is described in the following article A1:                A. L. Herrera-May et al, “A resonant magnetic field microsensor with high quality factor at atmospheric pressure”, J. Micromechanical Microengineering, 19 (2009) 015016.        
The measuring device of A1 works accurately. However, it is desirable to improve its sensitivity.
The following are also known in the prior art:                US2011/304325A1,        U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,692B1,        US2006/076947A1.        
Until now, it has proved to be difficult to make the connection of the fixed electrical conductor to the first rigid frame. Because of these difficulties, the known devices for measuring Laplace force magnetic fields adopt a particular conformation which limits the number of turns of the electrical conductor to less than a single turn. It is desirable however to have a conformation of the measuring device that does not limit the number of turns of the electrical conductor.